Let The Games Begin
by OfNotebooksAndCoffeeShops
Summary: Beca Mitchell and Chloe Beale have something that no one can deny. It's a game. It's just something they do. And Chloe having a boyfriend won't stop either of them from keeping it up. But maybe tonight they will finally come clean to each other. Maybe... (One-Shot) [Inspired by the song "Let The Games Begin" by Anarbor]


**Let The Games Begin**

* * *

It was just like any other Saturday night. There was another party on the upper floor that made sleeping impossible and Kimmy Jin was spending the night with one of her Korean friends, one who didn't have to deal with the noise. Luckily, Beca wasn't trying to sleep.

She was trying everything to ignore the feeling of jealousy and rage that had been boiling inside of her for weeks now. The only way she could think of to do that was through mixing, yet even that seemed to be affected. What would normally be a solid dance beat somehow came out rough and sounding like an angst-fueled teenager wrote it after a breakup. She tore her headphones off in frustration and placed her head in her hands, elbows resting on the desk.

This had nothing to do with Jesse and his stupid movies, in fact, she wished he would get it through his head that she wasn't interested. Not even an hour ago, he had shown up at her door with _another_ supposed-classic, to which she responded by slamming the door in his face. She barely had enough patience to sit through one of his movies on a normal day, let alone tonight. No, definitely not tonight.

Beca had known about the new idiot that Chloe was "seeing." Usually, that just meant she was banging them for fun, but this one seemed to be progressing. She had seen them walking across campus today, his arm draped over her like he fucking _owned_ her.

Not only did it piss Beca off, but it also made her sick. That douche _Tim_ , or whatever his name is, didn't deserve to be near Chloe. He was no where in her league.

The brunette was abruptly pulled from her thoughts by a swift knock at the door of her dorm room. She glared over her shoulder, hoping that whoever it was had the wrong room number. Apparently, the person was looking for someone, since the knocking suddenly became a beating upon the door, to the point you could see it moving with each hit.

Getting out of her seat, Beca let out a frustrated sigh.

"What the FUCK do you want!?" Beca yelled over the music from upstairs at the still-closed door. She grabbed the handle and jerked it open, wanting to get whoever was there away as a quickly as possible.

She was more than a little shocked to see familiar red hair behind the door. She had on her tight skinny jeans, sandals, and a very low-cut shirt that showed off everything she had to offer.

The normally peppy Chloe had an irritated look on her face as she pushed past Beca and into the small dorm room.

Beca closed the door, her jaw set firmly. The redhead stood in the middle of the room, facing Beca, her hands on her hips. The brunette turned to look at the girl, half-expecting to be yelled at.

"This isn't a good time," Beca stated.

The taller girl didn't respond, instead choosing to play with the hem of her shirt. Beca glanced down at the action, staring at the small amount of exposed skin just above her jeans.

Chloe couldn't help but smirk now, knowing that the small movement had gotten the DJ's attention. She quickly pulled the garment over her head and tossed it at the shorter girl. Beca grasped at the thin fabric, looking at it for a second before back up at the other girl. Red lingerie graced Chloe's chest and caused the brunette's breath to catch in her throat.

"Chlo, I'm busy," Beca forced out. It was a lie, but it was all she could think of. She needed to sulk and work on her mixes, or at least that's what she was telling herself.

The redhead tilted her head to the side, a playful grin on her face as she kicked her sandals off. She popped the button on her jeans open so that you could see a small amount of red lace peaking out. Beca gulped, questioning what she should do. Chloe noticed the effect she was having on her favorite DJ, and she was loving it.

Beca forced her eyes off of the topless girl, trying to look anywhere else.

"Please..." Chloe said as she took a few confident steps forward. She rested her hands on Beca's shoulders and leaned in so that her lips were ghosting over the brunette's. "I need you."

Beca searched Chloe's amazing blue eyes for any signs of hesitation. She saw what she always did when this happened, a mixture of lust, need, and something else.

This was something that had been going on since Aca-Initiation Night. The guy she was fooling around with, her current _boyfriend_ , had left without so much as a warning. The first time, Chloe was roaring drunk and Beca was tipsy. The brunette had helped her friend back to her empty apartment, where the two had suddenly found themselves ripping each others clothes off. Both had acted like nothing happened the next day, until it happened again. A small party at Aubrey and Chloe's apartment had turned into the same thing. At first, it only occurred when they were both drunk, then when only one was, and now both were always sober whenever they had the encounters. Neither questioned it, it was just something they did.

Beca closed her eyes and surged forward, connecting their lips. She couldn't make Chloe beg for long, she was never good at that game.

Chloe shoved Beca against the door, the kiss turning heated and passionate. The brunette let her hands wander the girl's body before gripping her sides and pulling her as close as possible. Chloe's hands moved back down to her pants, unzipping them as quickly as she could.

The noise spurred Beca into action once again, she held on tightly to the redhead's thighs and lifted her up, Chloe instinctively wrapping her legs around the shorter girl. The DJ spun around and shoved her partner against the door. Chloe moaned into Beca's mouth, allowing the brunette's tongue to enter. Both girl's battled for dominance, Chloe enjoying this side of the other girl and Beca humming her approval at the redhead's strawberry taste.

Chloe grasped at the brunette's hair, her nails trailing down her scalp and causing Beca to moan lightly. The DJ's left hand grasped at a few locks of red hair and tugged so that Chloe's head fell back against the door, the older Bella holding back a whimper. Beca immediately began sucking on her pulse point as hard as she could, occasionally biting down to ensure that she left a mark. Holding back her whimpers became futile, the redhead allowing the sounds to tumble from her lips.

Beca pulled away from the redhead's neck to nip at her bottom lip. "Bed?" The brunette mumbled into her mouth.

Chloe shook her head back and forth, hungrily kissing Beca again. She managed to speak in between kisses, "No… Here… Now..."

The brunette nodded once, showing that she understood.

The redhead began to pull Beca's tank-top over her head, tugging and only disconnecting their lips long enough to take it off and haphazardly throw it. Maybe it was how buzzed kissing Chloe made her or maybe it was her anger, but somehow she couldn't bring herself to care about the fact that what they were doing was wrong. It could have been that it didn't feel wrong at all, it felt very, very right.

If someone had asked Beca how she felt about Chloe when they first met, she would probably have said that she seemed okay. If someone had asked her a few months ago how she felt about her, Beca would have said that she was a friend and pretty attractive. That was where things had changed. And it had taken Chloe getting a boyfriend for her to realize it. But if someone asked her now, Beca had no idea what she would tell them. Lie and say she was just a friend? Probably. Tell them she was completely in love with her? Hell no.

Beca moved her mouth from Chloe's, beginning to place kisses across her jaw until she reached her ear. The brunette whispered to where the other girl could hear her over the music that was pulsing to her heartbeat, "How bad do you want this?"

"You don't want to know what I'll do to you if you make me beg," Chloe husked, digging her nails into Beca's back and causing the other girl to shutter.

"But you begging is really hot," Beca muttered. Chloe leaned down to the brunette's neck and bit down harshly. Beca went weak in the knees, causing her body to fall and push impossibly closer to Chloe. She let out a shaky breath, "Understood."

"You learn fast," Chloe giggled, her grin returning once she saw the effect that she had on the other girl. The brunette quickly smiled back, unable to stop the action.

It was something about that melodic noise, the way her lips curved, and that undeniable glint in her eyes that pulled Beca from her reverie. She gazed up at the redhead, her smile becoming laced with melancholy. Chloe noticed it immediately, one of the hands resting on Beca's back coming up to push dark locks out of her face and caress her cheek. The redhead searched the dark-blue eyes that she couldn't help but get lost in for anything that would give away what was bothering her favorite DJ. "Hey, what's wrong?"

Beca shook her head slightly, dipping her face down to avoid eye-contact with the girl whose legs were still firmly wrapped around her waist. "It's nothing," she lied.

"Don't. Don't do that to me. You can trust me with anything, you know that," Chloe encouraged.

"Are you sure this is okay?" Beca muttered, her voice wavered slightly at the thought of why this should be wrong. "What about T-"

Chloe tilted the DJ's face towards hers and placed a lingering kiss on her lips, sufficiently shutting her up. "Forget that right now," the redhead said, her mouth moving against Beca's. "It's just you and me right now. Just us."

Beca nodded, kissing the girl again, slowly. She felt her heart sink, knowing that the redhead didn't mean it the way she wished she did. It would never just be them. Not together. Chloe could feel the frown on the girl's face still, so she pulled away, resting their foreheads together.

"I want this. I want you. Don't think about it so much," Chloe said, kissing her again before looking into her eyes again.

"Don't think," Beca repeated.

"That's right, baby," Chloe mumbled against the brunette's lips as she reach out for one of her hands. Her finger's curled around the DJ's wrist and slowly dragged it up her thigh until it reach the hem of Chloe's undone jeans. Beca's heart was racing in her chest, both at the action and the name that the redhead called her from time to time. "It's you and me. No one else."

Beca kissed the older girl roughly, trying not to think. It wasn't working too well until Chloe's hand pushed hers farther down, past the red lace that was just peaking out above her jeans. The combination of wetness and the feeling of Chloe's sharp intake of breath against her mouth was enough to make her mind go blank.

The redhead shakily kissed Beca, finding it hard to concentrate when the DJ was stroking her. She kept up a good pace, starting out slowly and then building up speed and pressure. Chloe let out a long string of quiet moans, much to Beca's displeasure where she preferred it when she was loud.

The brunette quickly dove two fingers into Chloe, causing her legs to tighten around Beca's waist as her hands went to her back, holding on like her life depended on it. As the DJ's pace picked up, the redhead's nail began to claw at the other girl's back. Beca hissed at the feeling, knowing that she would wake up sore tomorrow but, nonetheless, loving it.

Chloe moved her arms so that they wrapped around Beca's neck, her hands tangling in her dark-brown locks. She matched Beca's thrusts, moving herself up and down. The redhead bit down on Beca's lip and both let out a moan of pleasure, the sounds mixing together and vibrating against each others lips. Chloe gave the brunette another hard kiss before moving her lips across the other girl's jaw and down to her neck. She nipped and sucked on the porcelain skin, until Beca hit her in just the right spot and she bit down hard to keep herself from screaming. Beca tightened her grip on the redhead, her nails digging into her hip, as she tried her best to keep up the pace despite Chloe's jeans giving minimal room for movement.

"So… Close..." Chloe nearly yelled. Chloe was never good at staying quiet, and the louder she got, the closer she was. Beca smirked as she ducked down to capture the redhead's lips in another heated kiss.

It only took a few more touches, plus Beca pulling the redhead's bottom lip between her teeth, for her to come completely undone. Chloe threw her head back against the door and let out a long string of loud, incoherent curses mixed with the brunette's name. She tightened her grip on Beca and held on like she would disappear if she let go.

While Chloe came down from her high, Beca peppered kisses all over her face, everything from her forehead to her cheek and then finally settling on sweet pecks to her lips.

"I think you broke me," Chloe mumbled, slowly kissing back. Each one was longer than the last until the redhead pulled away and rested their foreheads against each other, her eyes searching the steel-blue ones in front of her. Beca avoided the gaze, instead choosing to remove her hand from Chloe's pants and wipe them off on her own jeans.

"Is that a no for Round 2?" Beca laughed, finally locking eyes with the girl before her.

The smile on the redhead's face grew wider, smiling as she kissed Beca again. "Just give me a second.

She wasn't sure what came over her, but looking at the smile on Chloe's face and hearing her heavy breathing sparked something. Beca looked at her, truly looked at her. She saw the scar on her forehead, the way her lips were plump from the rough kisses, the way her glistening chest rose and fell with each breath. It was hard for Chloe not to notice how she was being looked at.

"What?" she giggled, nudging Beca's nose with hers.

"You're so beautiful," the DJ said with all the confidence she could muster.

The redhead's cerulean-blue eyes widened, "What-"

She was cut off by a pounding on the door that they were still pressed up against. Both of them froze, not sure of who it could possibly be. No one knew about their set-up, and they weren't ready for anyone to know. This was their world, something nobody could destroy or mess with, and now it was on the verge of being discovered. After a few seconds of silence the knocking began again, building back up to a beating.

"I know you're in there!" A muffled voice called out. "Chloe, c'mon! Come out here and talk to me!"

Chloe let out a sigh of frustration and let her head fall into the crook of Beca's neck. The DJ knew it was Tom, and she also knew that in this moment, Chloe didn't want to go out there. The brunette wrapped her arms around the older girl's waist, holding tight as she walked the two of them over towards her bed. She sat the older girl down on the edge while she opted to kneel down on the floor in front of her.

Beca placed one of her hands on Chloe's cheek, coaxing her to look at her. Her gorgeous blue eyes were rimmed with red, something Beca wasn't used to and never wanted to see again. "You don't need to go out there."

The redhead shook her head, mumbling, "I have to..."

Beca nodded in understanding, kissing her on top of her head. She stood up walked around the room, picking up her tank top, one of her plaid shirts, and Chloe's shirt that had been tossed across the room earlier. Beca pulled on her tank top and fixed the rest of herself up a bit. She slowly made her way over to Chloe, holding out both shirts that she had left. When the older girl showed no sign on noticing the items, Beca placed the redhead's shirt on her bed and wrapped the plaid shirt over the topless girl's shoulders.

"Stand up, Chlo," Beca said softly, taking one of her hands and gently helping her to her feet. The brunette zipped the older girl's jeans and buttoned them back just like they were when Chloe had walked into her room, all while the redhead herself pulled her arms through the shirt. Beca straightened the shirt and began to button it, taking care not to miss one, until she reached just below her neck. "I won't let anything happen to you, so don't worry. I'll kill him before he lays a hand on you."

Chloe nodded once and ran her hand through her mess of hair, trying her best to fix it. "It isn't like that."

"Still…" Beca said, placing a few strands of hair back into place. She noticed the look of worry on the taller girl's face, "Don't worry, you can't tell. This stays between us. Our little secret."

The redhead gazed into Beca's eyes as if she was looking for something she had lost, but it seemed she didn't find it. "Our little secret." she repeated.

"Yeah," came Beca's dejected reply, shoving her hands in her pockets. "You should probably check on him before he busts down the door."

"Yeah," Chloe said. She slipped on her sandals and made her way back to the door. Her hand rested on the knob when she suddenly paused, turning around to look at the brunette, "Beca, I-"

"He's your boyfriend," the DJ reminded. The second the words left her mouth was the second that the familiar knot in her stomach returned, making her feel like her insides were being twisted with a hot metal rod.

The pounding on the door had finally subsided along with the music. Maybe Tom had left or maybe he was just waiting. But Chloe didn't seem to care. She took a few large strides until she was face-to-face with Beca, barely an inch between them.

"Becs," Chloe whispered, her delicate fingers coming up to caress Beca's cheek. The DJ lifted her arm up and held onto the redhead's hand, never wanting to move. "I want to st-"

"You have a boyfriend."

"You said I was-"

"You're with Tom," Beca informed. She wasn't sure if she was telling Chloe for her sake or for her own at this point.

"I don't want to be," she admitted. Beca's eyes glimmered with hope, something neither of them had seen in a long time.

"Right now, you're with him. Goodnight, Chloe," Beca stated. Chloe removed her hand, looking around the room once more before glancing at the DJ. She slowly leaned down, giving Beca sufficient time to push her away, and let her lips linger mere centimeters from hers.

Beca could feel her fruity breath against her lips, causing her heart to skip a beat in her chest. When Chloe didn't move forward, the DJ pressed her lips against the smooth ones before her. The kiss was soft, but there was something different about it. It wasn't like any of the others, it was like they were trying to tell the other one something that they couldn't say.

The two parted, leaning their foreheads against each others and keeping their eyes closed, not wanting to break the moment.

Beca couldn't take it much more. Her best friend, someone she truly loved, was standing before her and she was so beautiful. She had to tell her. Beca opened her mouth to say something when the pounding on the door started up again, this time harder than before.

"Becs, I-" Chloe was cut off by a chaste kiss, the brunette's hand lightly gripping her chin. She pulled back, looking at the perfection that was Chloe Beale.

"You need to go," the shorter girl reminded, her voice laced with disappointed.

Chloe nodded, dragging herself away from Beca. Her hand was on the door handle when she turned around once more, her cerulean blue eyes shining like she was about to cry. "I-"

"You can tell me tomorrow," Beca said.

With that Chloe opened the door and walked out, pulling it shut behind her. Beca heard yelling from where she stood, but it slowly died off with some time. She stood, staring at the door, thinking through everything that had happened. It was so different from all their other encounters, yet it was just the same. There was always that feeling of something more, something else. They had just acknowledged it this time.

This was the game she lived for.


End file.
